Teach You A Lesson
by MaryIsEpic
Summary: Kagome moves to Tokyo withe her mom and brother, and had to transfer to Shikon High. She quickly befriends her neighbor Sango, and turns a few heads on her first day.When she starts to develope a crush on her health teacher, things start to get CRAY!
1. Transfer Student

_HI !_

_Well I decided to post this after I read some other teacher/student stories, and I LOVE Kagome and Sesshomaru pairings :D OH ! I have another fanfic on here that I posted on my old account(xilove2writex?)its called The Prophecy of the Shikon Mikos. Check it out tell me if I should continue! I'm going to re post it soon :D Idk if I should put a lemon in...hmm Then I may have to change the rateing. I may, I may not. Anywhoo, enjoy and tell me about any errors ! Also review :) I LOVE REVIEWS ! Also if you review, I shall give you a cookie :D _

_**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW :**_

_**Demons and humans are alive in the modern era.**_

_**Kagome is still a priestess. :D**_

_**She is in grade 12.**_

_**OH ! And its Alternate Universe :D**_

_**And I do smileys a lot :-]**_

_**Teach You A Lesson**_

_**Chapter 1 : Transfer Student**_

Kagome watched as she passed several houses, wondering which was hers. Even though she would miss her friends from Akira High, she was happy she moved from Kyoto to Tokyo and got to go to a new a school. Plus, her mom said their new house was large and pretty, and she even got her own room . Since her grandfather had died a couple months ago, all his money went to Kagome's mom, which was nearly ten million dollars! At first they were overwhelmed, but, glad they had a new start.

Kagome was snapped from her thoughts when they came to a stop. She stepped out the car and looked around the neighborhood. It was _gorgeous ! _She astonished when she saw their house . It was two stories, and looked like it had at least 5 bedrooms, which was more than enough for her, her mom, and brother.

"Wow Mom !" she exclaimed," Its so pretty!"

Her mother smiled in reply . "I knew you'd like it dear .I filled your closet, and decorated your room when the moving trucks came yesterday. Same with you Souta." she informed as they entered the house. Kagome ran to her room soon as her mom told her where it was. It was the first room on the second floor. She opened her door and nearly had a heart attack when she saw her room. Her mom definitely had good taste. Her walls were white, and her carpet was a lavender color. Her room was very large, and it even had a balcony, a walk in closet, and her own bathroom . (A/N: my dream room :D)

"MOM I LOOOOOOOOVVVVEE IT !" she yelled .

"That's great dear! I'm glad you like yours too, Souta !" she said, you could hear the happiness clear in her voice. Kagome was on her way down the stairs when she heard the door bell ring.

" I'll get it mom ." she said as she scurried to the door. When she opened it, she saw a girl with dark brown hair, and magenta eyeshadow on. A boy around 10 or 11 with his hair pulled back, and a man around his late 30s.

"Hi" the man smiled. " I'm Dai Aoi. This is my daughter Sango, and my son Kohaku. We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." He finished holding a tray of cookies. Kagome's mom appeared beside her and gladly let them in.

" I am Ami Higurashi, and this is my daughter Kagome, and my son Souta. Please, have a seat."

They had talked for over a hour, and had become fast friends , since they had so much in common. Souta and Kohaku were now playing video games, happily chatting away. Ami And Dai were sitting across from each other talking about, stupid adult stuff.

Kagome swore that Sango was her sister separated from birth. Kagome learned they shared the same favorite food, the same favorite color, and they were going to the same high school. " I think we are destined to be best friends Sango. " Kagome and Sango laughed. "Want to come upstairs to my room? You can help me pick out what to ear tomorrow" Kagome asked.

"Sure ! Lead the way ."

When Sango entered Kagome's room, she was in awe. " Wow ! Its so huge ! I love the carpet !"

"Thanks Sango" Kagome giggled.

" Now," Sango said making her way to Kagome's closet," Let's see what you should wear tomorrow."She turned and looked at Kagome up and down." Kagome, your body is smoking! It's like Tomb Raiders !" Kagome laughed and smiled. She really liked Sango, and could tell they would be friends for a long while.

After looking through tons of clothes, Sango finally concluded what Kagome would be wearing. She had gotten her a tight white v-neck shirt that clung to her, and black lace undershirt so the lace could show just above the lines of her v-neck. She had tight black cargo type skinny jeans, which showed off her butt very nicely. To complete the outfit, she had silver stilettos with black crystals along the front.

"And what are you wearing to school ,Sango ?"

" A red halter top, a dark denim skirt, and straw wedges."

"Nice! Want to ride to school with me in the morning? I have my own car !" Kagome beamed .

"Yes ! OMG ! Is that your purple corvette outside?"

"You know it !" Kagome laughed.

Kagome's alarm clock started beeping like crazy. She had it set for six, since school took in at seven thirty. Her eyes fluttered open, and she remembered all the fun she had last night. Sango and her family stayed over for dinner, and everyone had tons of fun.

She took a shower, and put on her bra and panties. She didn't need any make-up because of her natural beauty, so she put some lip gloss then went to get dressed. She put on everything but her shoes waiting until she about to leave to put them on. She looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity, unsure what to do with hair. She decided to leave her long, wavy locks down. She went downstairs to see her mom cooking breakfast.

"Morning mom!" She said as she kissed her cheek.

"Morning dear. Want breakfast? " she asked. Kagome didn't really eat breakfast, she usually took hot chocolate and left.

"No thanks. Do you want me to take Souta to school?"

"No, his school hours don't start until eight, so I'll be taking him from now on."

Kagome looked at her watch, it was seven o'clock. She decided o put her shoes on, grab her backpack, and leave.

"Bye mom !" She said exiting the house.

" Bye honey, have a nice day !"

Kagome walked next door to Sango's house, and just she was about to knock, Sango opened it.

"I think we have a physic connection..."Sango joked.

"Indeed. Ugh! I'm so nervous about going to school in the middle of the year!" Kagome exclaimed as they climbed in her purple corvette.

"Don't worry Kags ! That way you'll stand out. And it isn't the middle of the year, only two months of school has passed."

Kagome gave Sango a you-know-what-I-meant look and Sango laughed.

"Look at the bright side !"

"What bright side?"

"We have some hot teachers. SMOKING. HOT. It's too bad I have a boyfriend. Oh, that's another bright side. You get to meet him. And some of my other buds. So don't worry." She gave Kagome a look of reassurance. Kagome smiled as she pulled up to the school. It was really big. At least twice the size of her old school.

"Ready Kagome ?"

"Yup ! Can you take me to get my schedule?"

"Sure, we have fifteen minutes to kill. Oh look ! Its my boyfriend! MIROKU!" she yelled across the school yard. The boy had his hair tied back into a small ponytail. He had a on a plain dark blue shirt, and jeans.

"Good morning my lovely Sango. "He said as he kissed her. He looked at Kagome and smiled."Miroku, this is Kagome. She my new neighbor and good friend."She turned to Kagome."This is my perverted lecher boyfriend I told you about."

Kagome laughed and shaked his hand. "Its very nice to meet you !"she said

"I'm going to take Kagome to get her schedule, and locker number. See you later."Sango said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips."C'mon Kags!" she said as they trailed off.

All the stares the boys were giving Kagome didn't go unnoticed . She saw them staring and slightly blushed.

They entered the office and Kagome was greeted by a demoness with short blue hair,and pretty blue eyes.

She smiled and greeted them."Morning Ms. Aoi. And I take it you are the new student, Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yes Mam." Kagome answered respectfully .The woman handed Kagome a manilla folder with her schedule stapled on one side, and her locker number and combination on the other side.

"I need to take a picture of you for your school ID." The woman said as she took out a camera. Kagome flashed a perfect white smile, taking a very pretty picture.

"Your ID will be delivered to you ninth period. Oh, I'm Mrs. Masami. Welcome to Shikon High."

Sango looked at Kagome with her mouth open. "Kagome we have all our classes together, except eighth and ninth period! And our locker are right next to each other! "

Kagome sighed. " See, I told you . We are destined to be friends" They laughed as they walked with their arms linked to their lockers.

_That's all for now folks ! Sorry for the crapiness ! I SUCK at intros. I really do . Until next time,_

_Ciao :)_


	2. Eww KinkyHO

_I should tell you guys, I wrote this story based on what I WISH would happen between me and my SMOKIINN HOT health teacher. I mean he is just ahhh. :) He is soo cute! And he's only 23! Nine years age difference :)I didnt really wanna make Naraku evil in this story,but IDK he may be or he may not, still undecided. _

_**IMPORTANT ARTHORS NOTE -**_

_**Sadly my christmas break ends in 3 days ! So ill only be able to post on fridays/saturdays :[**_

_**I know ! I'm sad too :[ Anyway, on with the story :D**_

_**Enjoyyyyy My Loves !**_

_**Chapter 2: Eww Kinky-ho.**_

Kagome took a look at her schedule.

**History – Mr. Sekemoto**

**Math- Ms. Kaeda**

**English/Reading- Mr. Mamoru**

**Science- Mr. Onigumo **

**P.E.- Mr. Isao**

**LUNCH**

**Music-Mr. Hisashi**

**Health- Mr. Tashio**

**Teachers Aid- Mr. Tashio**

"Hey Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you give me a quick run through of all the teachers? I want to know what to expect.."

"Of Course ! Mr. Sekemoto is really cute and nice. Ms. Kaeda is nice, but can be really mean sometimes. She takes her anger out on us. Mr. Onigumo is cute,and nice...but he likes to get things done. Mr. Mamoru is old, he can barely see and hear, and he passes everyone, even though we never really do anything... Mr. Isao is realllllllly cute. And young :) He's nice, and yummy. Lunch is great! Mr. Hasashi is handsome, and I think he is the most flirtatious, cause he is the youngest. I don't have Mr. Tashio, but I can tell you he is the HOTTEST teacher in the building. Your lucky to have him."Sango finished, catching her breath.

Kagome giggled at her descriptions,"Well, at least I know what to expect."

Kagome walked into her first class and introduced herself to the teacher as Sango took her seat.

"Hello Mr. Sekemoto ! My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am the new student,." Kagome had to admit he was cute. He had sandy blown hair that went just past his ears and these beautiful greenish-blue eyes. She had to stop herself from fainting.

"Well nice to meet you Kagome. What were you going over in your old class?"

"We were going over the last era in Japan." 

"You are certainly way ahead of us. Do you know Sango?" He asked as Kagome nodded her head. "You can have a seat next to her."

Kagome went and took a seat next to Sango as class started.

"Good Morning class. Today we will continue to go over the feudal era. Kagome, if you don't mind me asking, what are you ?"

"I am a miko sir."

"Really? Now we have two mikos in this school. Many mikos in the feudal era would kill all demons, because it was their duty. Scientist say mikos had a natural hate toward demons. Do you think this is true?"

Since there were a bunch of demons in the room, a lot of heads turned to look skeptically at her.

"Honestly, No. You see, my ten times great grandmother was Midoriku. She protected humans and demons alike, and killed anyone with evil intentions, whether they be human or demon OR miko."

She received applause for her answer and some hoots and wolf whistles. She smiled and sat down , and enjoyed the rest of the period.

Math and Reading flew by quickly, being her two most boring classes yet. Kagome looked at what she had next. Science. So far everything Sango told about the teachers were true, and the only one she was worried about was Mr. Tashio.

She walked into her class and started to take a seat next to Sango. Sango had always left open for Kagome near her so she could be near someone she knew. In a nanosecond, someone said "BOO" and touched her shoulder. Reacting to her reflexes she flipped the person over her shoulder, and they landed on their back …..._hard. _She looked to see the person was none other than...Mr. Onigumo.

"OH MY KAMI ! I AM SO SO SORRY ! I DIDNT MEAN TO ! I DON'T WHEN PEOPLE SNEAK UP ON ME AND I WAS REACTING TO MY REFLEXES"she blurted as she helped him up.

"Calm yourself Ms. Kagome. I know it wasn't your fault, I'm lucky I didn't get purified. Everyone has been talking about our new student and just wanted to welcome you. It's quite alright."He said calmly.

She was red with embarrassment, and took her seat next to Sango who was failing to hide her laughter.

Kagome noticed how much ahead she was in most of her classes , and spent class going over stuff she already knew. The bell rang for them to go to next period, and as she was exiting she gave the teacher one final apology.

"Kagome, it's nothing really. I'm fine." he smiled. She happily nodded her head as she walked away . She saw Sango waiting outside for her.

"That was hilarious. I can't believe you flipped him" she laughed.

"You are not helping the embarrassment !"

"Hahaha, whatever. Hey do you know how to use a weapon ?"

"Yep ! I can use twin swords, a spear, and bow and arrows of course."

"Good. Coach Isao is going test your abilities. He is going to put you up with Kikyo, who I know you will not like. She is a stuck up bitch who thinks she is queen of the school, and I think she has screwed every guy within a fifteen mile radius."

" I can see problems occurring in the future, for I, Kagome Higurashi, highly dislike snobby girls."

"Kagome, I think we were made for each other !" Sango said as she Kagome burst into laughter.

Kagome entered the gym and approached the teacher with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Kagome Higurashi .I'm the new student."She said as she took a good look at him. He was pretty handsome. He had long blond hair that was in a low pony-tail. He was well-built, you could see his muscles through his shirt. He had light brown eyes, and his skin was a light tan color.

"Hi, I'm Coach Isao. Do you know how to use any weapons?"

"Yes, I am a miko, I can use a spear, twin swords, and a bow and arrows."

" Very nice ! I can put you against our other miko Kikyo. Sango , do you mind letting Kagome use your extra uniform for today ? "

"Of course not ! C'mon Kags!"

They went into the girls locker room, and the girl named Kikyo bumped purposely into Kagome. Kagome turned around and glared at Kikyo.

"HEY ! You need to watch were you are going " Kagome scolded with her hands on hips.

"Let's get this straight new girl, I run everything and everyone here here in Shikon High. Got it?"Kikyo said as she got in Kagome's face.

"No,no,no,NO. Look honey, no one tells Kagome Higurashi what to do. I don't give a fat rats ass who you are." Kagome sneered.

"We can take this outside!"Kikyo yelled.

"HOW ABOUT WE HANDLE THIS NOW !" Kagome yelled. Sango put her arms around Kagome and used all her strength to pull her back.

"Kagome put the uniform on. You are about to battle Kikyo so coach can test you. I didn't know you were so feisty !"

Kagome was very,very angry. She was about to 'battle' alright.


	3. ARE YOU READY TO RUMMBBLLEEE ?

_Hey guys :) HAPPY NEW YEAR ! I hope you have fun :) _

_**OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS ! A lot OF PEOPLE HAVE FAVORITED MY STORY AND I AM SO HAPPY XD ! Y'ALL ARE EPIC !**This is the last time I'll be uploading for a while, until Friday, and Saturday. :,(_

_I'm so stressed about going back to school ! Midterm reviews all next week, then midterms the next week . -.- I'm a freshman, these are gonna be my first Midterms ! I might be able to update for a while :'(You guys may think I made Kagome to BAD ASS but I'm tired of being a helpless weakling. _

_OH YEAH ! -_

_**I DON"T OWN INUYASHA ! Only the added characters :) **_

**Chapter 3: ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE ?**

Kagome put the uniform on and stood by her coach. He waited for everyone to take their seats as he made his announcement.

"Listen up students! This here is our new student, Ms. Kagome,"The guys went wild," Quiet down ! ANYWAY, she will be battling Kikyo." When he said her name, there was total silence, which made Kagome laugh. Hard.

"Kagome, here are some twin swords you can use, and here is a bow and arrows."He said as he quickly backed away. Had a sorceress put up a barrier around the two girl so they wouldn't damage anyone or any thing.

"Okay, FIGHT!" He yelled, outside the barrier.

Kagome took a defensive stance as Kikyo started to charge at Kagome with her sword. Kagome easily blocked it, knocked Kikyo to the ground ,and put one of her twin blades to her neck. The fight didn't even last two minutes. The students, especially Sango,who was loudest of all, started to chant,"Ka-go-me !"The barrier was put down, and Coach Isao helped Kinky-ho up, she walked away, her clan of followers followed her. (A/N: NOT a Kikyo fan. Sorry:3)

"That was over quick. Mind putting me against someone stronger?" Kagome said, sounding bored.

Coach Isao smiled,"As you wish. Bankotsu, get down here and battle with Kagome."

Bankotsu has his hair in a long braid down his back. His skin was a tan color, and he had a large sword on his shoulder.

"You sure you want to do this? I could never bring myself to harm such a beautiful girl." Bankotsu said flirtatiously.

Kagome smiled," Don't go easy on me big boy."

"I'll tell you what. If I win, You have go out to dinner with me."

"Only if I win, you pay for my lunch today." Kagome replied, remembering how she forgot her lunch money at home.

"Deal, princess." They air shook and made their deals final. They barrier was put up, and they took their places. (A/N: I'm really bad battle scenes so, yah. This is my first attempt at one xD FAIL !)

Bankotsu raised his Banryu and charged at Kagome. She dodged his attack and touched his blade with her hand, encasing his sword with a pink light. HE dropped the sword, unable to hold it because it burned his hand . She kicked him in the chest, and he stumbled and fell flat on his face. Kagome jumped on his back, then put blade against the back of his neck.

"Looks like you're buying my lunch" she smirked. She helped him up, and,for the third time today, got applauded. He dusted himself off, gave her a killer smile.

"I don't mind. You're the first girl to ever beat me, and quicker than most of the guys. Nice" he complimented .Kagome smiled in return, and waited for then rest of the class to end.

_**Extremely** short chappie ! I'm sorry :'( , But see here in the lovely state of Texas, it is 1:32a.m And I am very tired :-( . I will make the next chapter EXTRA LONG. Kay :) If you have any questions or suggestions, review or email me :) I la la love my readers, you guys are epic. And My reviewers are AWESOME . :-]_


End file.
